As if it were Sunlight
by LovettQuell
Summary: Just my headcanon of how Pam/Eric's journey should end!


**ERIC**

After driving for what felt like a year and waiting alone in a hotel lobby, Eric Northman was bored. Pam had left him to answer a phone call and he was worried, because what could possibly Pam hide from him? So, he was curious, irritated and yes, very bored. It wasn't like his progeny to leave him hanging but then again, he had hid many, many bigger things from her.

-Who was that?

-That was Jessica Hamby- Pam replies with an unreadable expression in her face. Eric can't seem to place it.

-And what did Bill Compton's progeny want? - Eric asks, rising a questioning eyebrow – How does she have your number?

-I might have given it to her in case she needed anything and there wasn't anyone else around to help her- Pam says in a rush and Eric chuckles at his progeny's discomfort at being seen as sentimental.

-Oh, so did you always take to the girl? I can see it; she's a damn beautiful one if you get over all the stuff that comes out of her mouth.

-Shut up, I wouldn't go damn near Cheeto's ass- Pam mutters rolling her eyes – But, she's a much better vampire than she was those three weeks she stayed at Fangtasia. I'm sure you haven't interacted much with her since as you were hardcore sucking to the fairy back then.

Eric winced, the subject of Sookie would remain a sore spot for them for a long time but so much has happened to him since he left Bon Temps, especially since he became sick, and no one else but Pam had been there for him. He knew where his loyalties would always lay, he knew the only woman worthy of his undiluted attention. It was a matter of time to make Pam believe it as much as she used to and he was willing to try for as long as it'd take.

He wasn't dying anymore! After finding a whole new Sarah Newlin who had apparently turned into a pacifist and was willing to help them, Eric did what he does best and saved everyone by killing a lot of right people. He got a dose of the cure, first-hand from Sarah Newlin herself and managed to get a new chance at life. Eric and Pam kept a tight leash on Newlin and she knew that one step wrong and they'd come back to kill her. Her campaign to distribute the cure went hand in hand with the new rise of the Tru Blood manufacturers and everything seemed to be going back to its right place.

Pam had been the catalyst for him to pull his shit together and they'd been walking the distance he had unfortunately created towards each other at a slow-burn, but much needed to recover, speed.

-Defensive much? She can count herself lucky on you being loyal to her- Eric mumbles, walking towards the elevator of the hotel they are staying in. That makes Pam smile a little and he asks her again: "What did Jessica want?"

-She called to say that Tara's mother was the one who killed her. Confessed it herself- Pam answers, her voice laced with fury –She thought I deserved to know how it happened and asked me if I was coming back.

-I'm really sorry about Tara- Eric tells her, his face serious and locking his eyes with her.

-Maybe we should go- Pam blurts out.

-To be honest, I thought you would live centuries and still not want to ever step foot again in Louisiana- Eric eyes Pam curiously and well, shocked.

-Believe me, the last thing I want is to see that bunch of dumb fucks again, but… Tara deserved better- Pam says, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. When she opens them again, Eric sees that Pam could have ended up caring a lot about Tara if she had made the choice to stay. He was so, so lucky she didn't- The least I could do is to kill the woman.

-Why do you think she killed her daughter?

-Fuck if I know. That woman was disgusting and Tara enough of a sentimental fool to trust her- Pam mumbles bitterly.

-I'm sorry that you didn't get to be a Maker for longer than the time you shared. It can be very rewarding- he says with a wink and Pam scoffs at him.

With a sideways smile at her way, he walks a few steps ahead of her and slides the key card through the slit in the door, leaving it wide open.

-After you, Madame Pamela- Eric says in his smoothest voice, eying her up and down from his spot at the threshold of the room. Eric has to literally bite the smile that threatens to appear on his face at Pam's eyes widening; he can pinpoint the exact moment it hit her like a ton of bricks that yesterday, he had been fully cleared of the virus and they can engage in some… physical activities they've been neglecting for too long.

-You show how pleased you are as a Maker in the most hilarious ways- Pam breaks the silence, just to say something in a voice that Eric knows she meant it to be sharp and drip her usual venom but doesn't truly deliver as her mind is anything but buzzing with a sense of anticipation. Eric closes the door as soon as she's entered the room, and leaves almost no personal space between them. He sees her licking her lips nervously, a sense of déjà vu hitting him strongly of the first time they met. In some ways, it feels like a first time between them. They had been _that_ near the point of breaking.

-I would ask you to enlighten me, but I don't want to fight- Eric chuckles and takes off his leather jacket, revelling in the tension he can feel in the air. It's a very enjoyable and welcomed one.

He watches as Pam moves her hands to his arms and touches them, letting her fingers trail up and down, almost as if experimentally. He feels almost (he doesn't think he'll ever be) absolved from his sins when he can't see the pain he's got so used to in her eyes.

-Can I? - she asks him in a reverent tone of voice.

He nods his head and she's stripping him of his black sweater. She lets out a tremulous sigh as she seems him just as he used to be; the ugly veins that betrayed his Hep V reduced to nothing, only the painful memory left of what they went through.

-Oh God, we fucking did it- she whispers and throws herself into his arms, placing her head against his chest.

He doesn't think he's ever loved Pamela more than he loved her at that moment. If he ever did something even a little as awful as what he'd done in the past few years to his progeny, he'd remember this moment where he once again realized she's the only thing that truly matters.

-Thank you, Pam- he says, as honestly as he could convey it in his voice.

She breaks the distance between them minimally and smiles at him, smiles in a way he knows it's reserved for him. She surprises him with her kiss; he's been such an asshole to her that he thought she wouldn't dare before him.

**PAM**

Of course she'd be the one to lose control first, she fucking figures. It's merely a gentle touch of their lips but the impatient part of her makes her fangs cut through her gums, letting her taste her Maker's blood in what feels like centuries and the pleasure she takes from the few drops make her hum approvingly.

He breaks the kiss to look at her and she's both disappointed and irritated. Eric is smiling amusedly as he closes the distance between them once more but leaves a space of only millimetres between their mouths and he whispers against Pam's slightly trembling lips.

-Do you remember what's next? - Eric says with a husky tone and a cocky smirk and she melts on the spot, hating Eric for knowing how much power he has on her.

-I've got it burned in my mind- Pam replies in a soft exhale, wanting Eric to touch her everywhere, to reassure her that this is happening, that she didn't get lost in a remote corner of Africa when she was starving and this is a twisted kind of afterlife.

Eric growls and crashes his lips to Pam's with force, his fangs breaking out as well and she welcomes the delicious and familiar pain of their fangs clashing and drawing out blood, in a frantic kiss that leaves her head oddly reeling. Eric cups her face in his big hands, holding her in place as he attacks her neck with lingering kisses that have Pam arching her back and desperate to do something with her own hands. They find a place on the nape of Eric's neck, and they fist in the silky, soft texture of her Maker's hair.

Their kisses grow needier and so do the sounds that leave their bodies. She was never one to not try to gain dominance and wanting to feel Eric respond to her touch, she broke the kiss for short seconds and moved them to the bed. She sat upon his torso, her legs dangling on either side of him and letting him get a front view of her wrinkled, transparent silky dress. It was so strangely reminiscent of their time in the brothel all those years ago, that when Eric vehemently lowered her to him and undid the clasp of her black bra, she closed her eyes blissfully, understanding that primal vampire sex would come later.

They kiss for a long time, none of them needing air. His ridiculously long fingers keep trailing lower and lower to her panties and Pam feels her whole body tingling and burning. Eric is touching her! He truly is touching her as if she's his most precious thing and she bites her lip as Eric starts bucking his hips against hers because her losing it right now would be just embarrassing. She is almost tempted to think about maggots, but fails to even come up with a mental image other than what's happening right now.

-You are still wearing too many clothes - she purrs and in vampire speed, Eric loses his black jeans.

-You are a fucking wonder, Pamela- he growls her full name and that stirs something wild in Pam. He drops his body to her knees in the bed and puts pressure inside her with tw0 fingers that he twists wickedly.

-Eric, please- she rasps out in desperation, the soft treads of the sheets she's holding with a vice grip in her hands starting to break. She's fighting the urge to let her body surrender to him yet, like the fifteen year old human boy she apparently has turned into.

-Patience, min askling, you do know that good things come to those who wait- Eric muttered under his breath, still teasing her mercilessly, but he was also losing the fight against his body to just take Pam and ravish her.

-Fuck that shit- Pam moaned under him, trying futilely to do something and she only ended up wriggling in his arms, his strength of a thousand years fully regained.

-I knew I turned you for your amazing eloquence- Eric sassed her and she opened her mouth to say something but Eric was kissing her deeply again and putting his arm around her shoulders, she penetrates her in a swift movement that makes fucking galaxies explode in Pam's eyes as he starts moving at a pace that lets Pam feels their friction at her very core. Eric's fangs come out again and this time, they pierce the skin of her neck with perfect precision and Pam gasps at the overload of sensations. There was a time where she truly thought this would never happen again and even less, hope for it to be so damn wonderful.

-Drink from me, DRINK! - the order from Eric's voice registers somewhere in her mind and doesn't need to be told twice. Her fangs attack her Maker's neck and she gulps the blood outpouring greedily. The feeling of them feeding off each other makes the waves of pleasure keep increasing and increasing until they break and Pam is screaming Eric's name at the top of her lungs.

A few seconds later, Eric is relieved too but they are still clinging to each other, Eric peppering little open-mouthed kisses all along her pearly white skin. She is tempted to bite him again and so she does, careful to not even dance close to the edge of too much as she's paranoid that he might still be weak. He lets her, caressing her wavy blonde curls; she is certain that he knows how much she still fears he will disappear.

Pam finally lifts her head from Eric's neck and he pecks her forehead with a content sigh.

-You stayed with me- Eric mumbles, his voice thick with emotion –Nora knew that your rightful place is by my side and I didn't listen. I haven't been listening a lot, have I?

-You were horrible but I forgive you- she whispered, some of the bitterness relieved at knowing they were in a better place right now.

-I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve being in your presence after the way I treated you- he says with a sigh – Sometimes I feel that I'm holding you back, Pam.

-I love you- Pam says, her voice raw – Don't you dare leave me again because you think you are saving me or some bullshit like that.

-Why did I get so blessed to have you as my progeny? - Eric asked her rhetorically.

-Yeah, I don't know how you survived nine centuries without me- Pam says with a smirk that makes her eyes sprinkle with amusement.

-Pamela- he says solemnly and Pam knows he has to look at him – In my way, I have never loved anyone as I've loved you. I don't want you to forget that so you can remind me.

Pam doesn't trust her voice to speak in that moment, but she holds his face in her hand and kisses him softly, trying to put all of her love for him in that gesture. She stops when she is distracted by some guilty feeling she can't shut up. It can't be possible, can it…? She closes her eyes and focuses on that thread in her blood, feels it until she can maneuver over it and if she were someone else, she would have shrieked in delight.

-What?

-I can actually feel you- Pam laughs and this time, she can't stop the happy tears. She throws her head back, relishing in the buzz, albeit softer than the overpowering Maker-Progeny one they had built over the years, but still alive and whispering in her.

A small smile graces Eric's lips.

-We will exchange blood every day until it feels the same- Pam opens her mouth to argue but he silences her with a look – if you found a cure for me, I can find a way to reclaim you as mine.

Pam nods, feeling lighter than she's had in decades, but maybe, maybe it's true that after the darkest night, the dawn always comes. There she is, quoting some generic philosophy in her head. What the fuck is wrong with her?

-Your face is a mess- Eric teases her, kissing her shoulder.

-It's the bleeds! – Pam says defiantly and she feels him shaking his head as he buries it in the nape of her neck.

"Eric?"

-Yes?

-If we go back to Louisiana, are we flying there or are we taking a plane?

-You don't like it much when I fly- Eric says, quirking his eyebrow.

-Because it gives you one more reason to show off.

-I'll let you know that I'm way faster than planes.

-Cocky bastard- she mumbles, she's already feeling tired; now that she's not running on sheer adrenaline and a bit of insane determination, her body wants to go to ground as soon as the sun is up in the sky – Eric?

-Tell me, Pamela.

-I can fly- she says with a small smile.

-You're a baby, you can't possibly fly. You hover- Eric says, his eyes quizzical.

-I'm not a baby- she hisses – I'm nearly one hundred and fifty years old!

-Pam, you are barely pushing one hundred and forty, if you want to cheat and count your human years too- Eric regards her with a smile as Pam glares at him - When I was a hundred years old, I was the most marvelous vampire you had seen at that age, but still, I couldn't fly – he laughs when she hits him.

-How did you think I found you? You weren't as slow as you think you were for a lady on her feet- Pam replied with a huff, but senses that Eric is starting to believe her.

-Show me tomorrow. If you do, the flying baby will get a reward- he wiggles his eyebrows at her and Pam lets out a rare giggle.

Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement at the small challenge before they die for the day in the same bed, Pam's body in Eric's arms, just the way it should be.


End file.
